The Tallests in Ponyville
by Invader Xen
Summary: When Zim's teleporter thingy sends the tallests to equestria, they must try to find a way back with the help of a special somepony.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N OMG when am I going to stop getting new ideas for stories and when am I going to complete all of them? IZ belongs to Jhonen Vasquez MLP FIM belongs to Lauren Faust**

"HURRY UP WITH THOSE SNACKS" a lavender eyed irken yelled to a bunch of smaller ones who scrambled out quickly

suddenly, a technicion spoke up(i can't spell right lol :P)

"incomming transmission from Earth" he said

"fine, lets get this over with" A red eyed irken sighed, they were Tallests Red and Purple

Zim's face appeared on the screen

"greetings, my tallest, I have called to tell you about my newest invention" Zim said evily

"thats great Zim, but we really must be going" Red said

"I have created a teleportation device that can send anyone to a random dimension" Zim said totally ignoring Red

Then GIR came to see what his master was doing

"HIYA MASTER, WHATCHA DOIN?" GIR said happily (or was it yelled?)

"OH, WHATS THIS DO?" GIR said poining to a red button

"NO GIR, DON'T TOUCH THAT" Zim cried but it was too late, he pressed it and in a flash, the Tallests were gone. (and that spread a mass of panic throughout the massive)

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX DXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"ugh" Red said waking up

"where are we?" Purple said getting up on all fours but loseing his balance and fell (wait, all FOURS?)

"WOAH" Red exclaimed

"what?" Purple asked giving him a quizicle look

"what happened to you?"

"what do you mean what happened to me, what happened to you?" Purple said

they found a puddle nearby and looked into it, what they saw shocked them. They didn't see two tall irkens stareing back but instead two ponies, pegasi to be exact.

Red was a pegasus with a light red coat and a blood red mane and tail, his cutie mark was the irken symbol and he was a little bit taller than the everage stallion. Purple had a purple coat and a dark shade of violet mane and tail, his cutie mark was also the irken symbol and he was the same size as Red.

"what happened?" Purple asked nervously (not that he would admit it)

"Zim" Red said narowing his eyes

"HEY" A femanen voice shouted at them

"what?" Red said jumping slightly, then falling on his flank

"who are you? I don't think I have seen you two around here before" A cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane said flying towartds them

"of coarse not" Red replied getting shakily up, still trying to get used to his 'hooves'

"yeah, we have come from Ir-" Purple started but got cut of by Red who placed a hoove to his mouth silencing him

"we have come from a place very far away from here" Red said

"oookk, well my name's Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in all of Equestria, but not as good as the wonderbolts of coarse" She boasted

"We are Almighty Tallest Red and Purple" Red said grinning

"cool but whats up with your name?"Rainbow Dash asked

"what? whats wrong with our names?" Purple asked

"whats with the almighty tallest stuff?" Rainbow asked eyeing them cureously

"err" Red began but was cut off by Rainbow Dash

"never mind that, HEY why don't I show you around Ponyville? I am sure my friends would want to meet you" Rainbow said

"uh, sure" Purple said glancing at Red

"COOl, come on" Rainbow said flying off

**A/N so that was the first part, sorry if it was too short, I am currently having writers block.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N here is the next chapter, yeah, You will meet the special somepony soon. Just be patient. (and no it is not Rainbow Dash...or the mane six)**

* * *

"Cool, come on" Rainbow said flying off

The tallests went to follow but, there was only one problem. They didn't know how to FLY.

"er, do you have any idea how this works?" Purple asked Red "no, I thought you'd know" Red replied

"ok, hang on, I think you do it like this" Purple said as he jumped up in the air and fell flat on his face

"BWAHHAHAHAHAHA" Red laughed

groaning Purple got up and rubbed his face

"why, don't you have a try Red" Purple said annoyed

"hahahaha, ha, ok" Red said spreading his wings and took off, but then fell on HIS face

**A/N HAHAHAHAHA XD**

"did you just hear that?" Purple asked Red

Red groaned in response

"hm, oh well" Purple said

Red got up and dusted himself off

"ok lets just walk" Red said

**AT SUGARCUBE CORNER**

Red and Purple walked in the the small bakery only to find that all the lights were off

"huh, whats going on?" Purple asked

"it must be a TRAP!" Red said a look of horror on his face

Then suddenly...FLICK

"SURPRISE!"

"AHH!" Red screamed and fell backwards

The tallest looked around in surprise at the room decorated in pink and blue streamers and balloons, a snack table in the corner and a Banner that says 'WELCOME TO PONYVILLE'

"HEY, my name's Pinkie Pie and I threw this party just for you two" the pink party pony said bouncing up and down excitedly.

"er, yes, nice to meet you er, Pinkie" Red said

"well, lets not just stand here, LETS PARTY" Pinkie said

The rest of the night was spent having a party for Red and Purple. After the party was over only Pinkie Pie, Red, Purple and a nother pony from the party was left.

An alicorn came up to Pinkie

"i'm finished Pinkie, Thank you soo much for inviting me to this party" She said

She was an alicorn with a light green coat, a purple mane with red streaks and an o' so familiar cutie mark of the irken symbol but the only difference is that their is some paper and a pen behind it.

THAT caught the Tallest's attention, bu they decided to shake it off for now.

"Thanks for helping me clean up, I really appreciate it" Pinkie said smiling at the pony

Red coughed

"so, where will we go now?" Red asked Pinkie

"OH, thats right, you don't have a place to stay" Pinkie said facehoofing herself

"they could stay with me" The pony offered

"REALLY" Pinkie said

"yeah, if thats ok with all of you" She said

"THATS FINE" PInkie said happily

"well, we better go" She said walking out with Red and Purple

"BYE" Pinkie said waving before going off to bed

** OUTSIDE**

"so, er, what's your name?" Purple asked

"just call me Xen" She said tuning to them, smiling.

* * *

**A/N OHH CLIFFHANGER (not really) I fail. BYE! REVIEWW!**


End file.
